Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Funstuff
Ein ganz normaler Tag im Waddle 8 MtaÄ - Gerda, Nitzudan - Kirby Gerda: Kirby! Wach auf! Wie kannst du nur andauernd schlafen?! Kirby: Ich schlafe nicht. Gerda: Was ist das dann für ein Sabber an deinem Mund? Kirby: Ich entspanne meine Augen, und habe gerade getrunken... Gerda: Während der Arbeitszeit?! Kirby: Natürlich, zu Hause hab ich ja was zu tun... Gerda: Du bist so unverschämt! Eine Woche Strafdienst! Kirby:! Kann das nicht Meta machen? Gerda: Nein! Du machst das! Kirby: Warum nicht? Gerda: Weil du hier faulenzt! Kirby: Ja und Meta nicht, dafür sollte man ihn bestrafen! Gerda: Er ist beim arbeiten! Kirby: Eben! Gerda: Ahhrg! Kirby: Wir sind in "Traum"Land! Gerda: Zwei Wochen! Kirby:!!! Gerda: Und keine Fressorgien mehr während der Arbeitszeit... was ist das?! Eis mit Senf? Pfui Teufel! Wie kannst du dir das nur alles reinziehen?! Kirby: Das ist doch lecker! Gerda: Bah! Kirby: Ich esse auch Pizza mit Schokolade... lecker! Gerda: Mir wird übel, hör auf! Kirby: Oder Kartoffeln mit Erdbeereis... Gerda: Ich treib dir das aus mit einer weiteren Strafwoche und.... einer Anti-fress-kur! Kirby:!!!!!!! Das darfst du nicht! Gerda: Ich darf alles! Kirby: Gar nicht! Gerda: Ich streich dir das Gehalt für die Reinigung! Kirby: Reinigung? Sollte ich was reinigen? (!) Gerda: Den Saustall hier! Kirby: Wann? Gerda: Jetzt! Kirby: Hast du nie gesagt! Gerda: Doch, gerade! Kirby: Ich meine davor! Gerda: Was interessiert mich mein Geschwätz von vorher? Kirby: Viel! Gerda vereist das gesamte Essen... Kirby:!!!!! Du Monster! Gerda: Jetzt kannst du es besser einpacken und nicht mehr essen! Kirby rennt zum Essen und weint, spricht mit dem Essen: Ich hol euch da raus, verlasst euch drauf... Gerda: Du bist so in verfressenes Ding! Weg damit jetzt! Kirby: NEEEIIIIIIIIN!!! ICH RETTE EUCH!!! Gerda: 4 Wochen, wenn nicht! Kirby: Ich ruf die Polizei, wenn du das Essen nicht auftaust! Gerda: Wir sind die Polizei, du Leuchte! Kirby: Echt? Seit wann? Gerda: Ahhh!!! Kirby: Hab ich was falsches gesagt? Gerda: Räum jetzt auf! Kirby: Aufräumen? Kirby: Was? Gerda: Den Sausta.... ich helf dir mal kurz... Kirby: Oh ja, super! Gerda wirft die Hälfte des Essens aus dem offenen Fenster. Kirby:! NEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!! Gerda: Spring doch hinterher! Kirby springt aus dem Fenster, dem Essen hinterher. Gerda schließt das Fenster. Gerda: Nun zurück zu den wichtigen Dingen.... Kirby: Hey, Gerda, lass uns wieder rein! Gerda: Moniki, kann ich mal mithören? Kirby: GERDA!!! Gerda hört nichts mehr, besonders nicht Kirby... Kirby: Jetzt reichts! Kirby wählt 110, das Telefon im Waddle 8 geht los. Gerda sieht aus dem Fenster, Gerda geht zum Telefon und... Gerda zieht den Stecker raus! Das Fest MtaÄ - König Nickerchen, Nitzudan - Meta Meta: Euer Hoheit, was machen die Einnahmen? König Nickerchen: Sind ordentlich. Meta: Von was sind die eigentlich? König Nickerchen: Na, Steuern, Spenden, und Diverses... Meta:...es gibt Leute, die Euch spenden? König Nickerchen: Ja, Fans! Meta: Ihr habt Fans? König Nickerchen: Ja sicher, warum nicht? Meta: Ach, nichts.... König Nickerchen sieht fragend hinüber zu Meta. König Nickerchen: Wie bitte? Meta: Habt Ihr meine Maske gesehen? König Nickerchen: Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Meta-Flight! Meta: Knight! König Nickerchen: Ist doch egal! Gerda: Genau! Meta: Warum zum Himmel kann sich keiner meinen Namen merken!? König Nickerchen: Weil der so exotisch ist... Meta: Der ist nicht exotisch! König Nickerchen: Doch, Meta-Bite, das ist sehr exotisch! Meta: Ist doch einfach, erst Meta, soweit kommt Ihr ja, und dann das englische wort für "Ritter", Knight! (Meta rauft die nicht vorhandenen Haare.) König Nickerchen: Von mir aus, Meta-Tight... Meta: Knight!!! König Nickerchen: Ist doch mir egal, Meta-right! Meta IST verzweifelt... Meta: Wo ist der Tee? König Nickerchen holt tief Luft... König Nickerchen: BEDIENUNG! TEE JETZT SOFORT! Meta: Nicht so laut, man wird ja taub! König Nickerchen: Was sagst du, ich hör dich nicht, Meta-Light! Meta:...ruhig Blut, Meta-Knight.... alles wird gut.... König Nickerchen: BRINGT IHM DOCH DEN TEE! König Nickerchen: IHM DA, König Nickerchen: Meta-MIGHT! Meta: Ich gebs auf.... König Nickerchen: Was meinst du? Meta: Nichts... König Nickerchen: Gib mir Antwort! Meta: Worüber ich eigentlich reden wollte, könntet Ihr die Steuern nicht etwas senken? Kaum jemand hat noch Geld... König Nickerchen: Na und? Meta: Irgendwann gibts kein Geld mehr, dann bekommt Ihr auch nichts mehr. König Nickerchen: Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen... Meta: Ich mir schon. König Nickerchen: Dann ist es auch egal, such ich mir neue Einnahmen! Meta: Da würde auch nichts kommen, weil es kein Geld mehr gibt, für nix! König Nickerchen: Ist doch nicht mein Problem, wo der Zaster herkommt! Meta: Der kommt dann von nirgends... König Nickerchen: Ich zeig dir mal eine Geldader, komm mal mit... Meta: Wenns sein muss... König Nickerchen führt Meta zu einem Fenster... König Nickerchen: Da rausschauen... Meta: Was gibts da zu sehen? Meta schaut aus dem Fenster... König Nickerchen nimmt den Hammer, setzt an und schlägt Meta wie einen Golfball aus dem Fenster, er landet in einem See. König Nickerchen: Hole in one! Neue Bestleistung! Meta: Autsch, das hat wehgetan... ...sagt Meta generft. Patroullie in Nebilla MtaÄ - Gerda, Nitzudan - Kirby Kirby: Sieh mal Gerda, da ist ein 5-Sterne-Restaurant! Gerda: Ja, da gehen wir heute Abend hin (aber auf deine Kosten....). Kirby: Ich will aber jetzt hin! Gerda: Nein, jetzt wird gearbeitet, wir sind auf Patroullie. Kirby atmet gaaaaaanz tief ein... Gerda erschafft eine Eiswand vor Kirby und... Kirby wird zu Eis Kirby. Gerda: So, jetzt kannst du keinen Mist mehr einsaugen! Kirby: Aber auspusten! Gerda: Dann puste ich dir deine Gehaltsrechnung auf 0! Kirby: Und ich gehe jetzt zur Mittagspause... Gerda: Nein! Gerda: Es ist Abend, wir hatten erst eine Pause!! Kirby: Wieso, es ist 22 und ich habe Hunger... Gerda: Ist mir egal! Du kannst doch wohl noch ein paar Minuten warten! Du hast gerade ja erst wieder den Eisklotz gefressen! Kirby: Der schmeckt aber nicht... Gerda: Warte mal... Kirby: Worauf? Gerda geht zu einem Eisstand, holt eine Flasche Sirup, geht zu Kirby, öffnet seinen Mund und leert die ganze Flasche aus. Kirby: Buääärk! Kirby: Ich hasse Sirup! Gerda: Warte kurz... Kirby zieht sich schon mal die Eisstacheln aus dem Kopf Gerda geht nochmal rüber, sagt dem Verkäufer etwas, und kommt mit allem was er hat zurück. Sie wirft es Kirby zu, oder gießt es ein. Gerda: PS: Die Rechnung zahlst su. Gerda: Von deinem Gehalt... Kirby: ich hab kein geld mit Gerda: Das ist leicht erledigt, ich zieh es dir vom Monatsgehalt ab. Kirby: Und warum darf Meta seins behalten? Gerda: Weil er gerade keinen Eisstand gegessen hat... Kirby: Das ist unfair, ich hab von dir noch nie Geld gesehen... Gerda: Tja, schade wenn man da ein kleines Finanzproblem hat. Ich hab keines... (lächelt) Kirby: Wers glaubt wird seelig! Gerda: Ha, weniger Sorgen wie du sie hast! Zum Beispiel Überstunden, wenn du das Geld nicht abarbeitest... Kirby:... Kirby: Sag mal, ist dir plötzlich auch so kalt wie mir? Gerda: Nein, ich find es angenehm kühl. Kirby: ANGENEHM!?! Kirby: HIER FRIERT BALD EIN NEUER POL ZUSAMMEN UND DIE FINDET DAS ANGENEHM! Gerda: Ich mag es kalt, so sehr wie du die eine Woche Strafdienst... mögen wirst, die du für den Spruch bekommst. Kirby:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kirby: Aber nur, wenn Meta mittkommt! Gerda: Klar kommt er mit! (Wenn du das im Ernst glaubst...) Kirby:... Kirby: Hunger... Gerda: Kirby, sieh mal da! Kirby: WAS? Gerda legt ihre Hände auf Kirby, Kirby friert fast zu... Kirby: Bin ich... brrrr... blau geworrrrden? Gerda: Wenn wir da vorne sind, ist Feierabend. Wenn wir da vorne sind, bevor es 18:00 Uhr ist, machen wir Überstunden. Verstanden, Eiszapfen? Kirby: Ich kapierrrrr den Sinn nicht.... Gerda: Sinn ist: ARBEITEN! Kirby: Das Worrrrt kenn ich nicht... Gerda: Ich mach es dir bekannt, nicht mit einer Strafwoche, sondern mit was anderem... Kirby: Kuchen! Gerda: Du wirst Kuchen in einer Fabrik backen, ohne auch nur einen Krümel davon zu Essen! Das ist deine neue Strafe, wenn du nochmal Mist baust, 2 Tage Arbeit dort! Kirby:... Kirby:...... Gerda: Du wirst es lieben. Kirby: Ich esse auch Wassermelonen, so groß wie Nickis Bauch! Gerda: Sieh mal, Kirby... Kirby: Damit kriegst du mich nicht nochmal! Gerda: Wenn du jetzt arbeitest, dann gehen wir Wassermelonen essen! Gerda griff ins Leere. Kirby: Was machst du? Gerda: Stell dir das mal vor, ich geb dir eine Wassermelone, so groß wie das Haus dort... Kirby:! Gerda: Wenn wir jetzt arbeiten... können wir mal daran denken. Kirby: Wenn du mir "arbeiten" erklärst. Gerda: Arbeiten ist, wenn du etwas tust, was deine Vorgesetzte dir sagt, also hier Laufen und nach Verbrechen ausschau halten, und nein, wir überprüfen nicht ob das Essen ein Verbrechen ist... Kirby: Essen kann ja auch kein Verbrechen sein, aber mein leerer Bauch ist ein Verbrechen! Gerda: Der nur gefüllt wird, wenn du mitmachst, ja? Kirby: Erst essen! Gerda: Nein, erst Arbeit, dann Essen. Kirby: Irgendwo hab ich mal gehört, erst das Vergnügen, dann die Arbeit... Kirby:...hat Bimer glaub ich mal gesagt! Gerda: Nein, der Spruch geht anders rum. Was Bimer sagt ist jetzt egal, er ist nicht dein höchster Vorgesetzter. Kirby: Aber mein Freund! Gerda: Ja.... aber ich werde gleich zur Furie, wenn du nicht arbeitest! Kirby rennt schnurschtracks auf... das Wassermelonenfeld zu! Gerda lässt eine gigantische Eiswand vor ihm erscheinen, so dass er dagegen knallt und nicht dran vorbei kann... Kirby weint. Gerda: Wer weint und nicht arbeitet, bekommt keine Riesenwassermelone, dann ess ich sie eben alleine mit Meta und Bimer und Moniki... Kirby: Meta gibt mir bestimmt was ab, und Bimer auch! Gerda: Nein, du wirst gar nicht da sein, denn da bist du dann auf Strafarbeit! Kirby: Glaubst du. Gerda: Weiß ich. Kirby: Sicher nicht! Gerda: So wahr wie du verfressen und faul bist! Kirby: Ich bin nich verfressen und faul! Kirby knabbert an seiner rechten Hand... Gerda: Dann eben so wahr wie du an deiner Hand knabberst, soll ich dir noch eine Sauce hohlen? Kirby: Ja, bitte! Gerda: Du bist unglaublich... ahhhrrg.... Chefkoch, Sauce bitte.... Kirby: Aber nur Pommes-Sauce! Gerda kommt mit der Sauce zurück, feurig scharfer Pommes-Sauce (die wie normale aussieht)... Gerda: Warte, ich schmier dich ein... Kirby: Nur die Hand! Gerda: Schon klar, du..... ah.... viel Spaß mit deiner Hand... Kirby beißt herzhaft zu! Kirby: AAAAAUUUUUTSCH! Kirby: Warum tut das denn so weh? Und scharf ist es wie die Hölle! Gerda: Ich weiß nicht... solltest du nicht vielleicht arbeiten? Das ist das was man weder schlaffend noch während des Essens macht! Kirby: Da schau ich fern! Gerda: Und das auch nicht! Kirby: Auf RTL läuft grade das Dschungel-Camp! Gerda: Du bist unmöglich, so ein Mist! Dafür alleine solltest du eine Strafwoche und einen Kuchenarbeitstag extra bekommen! Kirby: Davor kommt ein Restauranttester, dem seine Arbeit will ich haben! Gerda: Gerne! Ich stell dich dauerhaft frei! Kirby: Okay, wann kann ich euch besuchen? Gerda: Gar nicht, da du dann nicht mehr rein darfst. Kirby: Warum? Gerda: Weil du entlassen bist, desshalb! Kirby: Aber... Aber Nicki darf doch auch rein! Gerda: Der ist aber - im Gegensatz zu dir - der König von Traumland. Kirby: Und was ist mit dem Postmann? Gerda: Der bringt die Briefe, das ist seine Arbeit. Kirby: Ähm... ähm.... aber jeder andere darf doch auch bis an den Tresen, wo Bimer hockt! Gerda: Du aber nicht, da Ex-Mitarbeiter Hausverbot haben! Kirby: Wieso denn Hausverbot? Gerda: Weil du Genie die Regel in den Katalog geschrieben hast! Kirby: Das wüsste ich aber! Gerda: Vor drei Jahren, wo ich noch nicht da war! Mit Datum, Unterschrift und Stempel! Kirby: Ich arbeite aber erst zwei Jahre hier! Gerda: Das ist mir egal, dein Name, deine Unterschrift. Gerda: Hast warscheinlich mal wieder das Datum falsch eingetragen... Gerda: Wie so oft! Kirby: Heute hab ich aber 19.1.08 eingetragen, beim Tagesreport! Gerda: Ja... nur dass der Achter kein Achter sondern ein Siebener war! Kirby: Ich hab aber das hier... Kirby schreibt 6 auf einen Zettel... Kirby: Als Acht angegeben! Gerda: Das ist eine Sechs! Kirby: Nie im Leben! Gerda: Ha, es ist egal, das das im Waddle 8 liegt zählt! Kirby: Ich ruf mal Waddle Halb an, der findet das schon wieder. Gerda: Nein, was hat.... WAS HAT DER DORT VERLOREN?! Kirby: Gehört der nicht auch zu uns? Gerda: ABER NICHT IN DIE STELLE! SONDERN WOAUCHIMMER DER HINGEHÖRT HIN! Kirby: Er hat gestern gefragt, was nochmal in §81 Absatz 26b steht, aber da ich es nicht weiß, hab ich ihm das Buch gegeben... Gerda: Aber nicht das wo Buchhaltung drauf stand? Kirby: Nein, das wo: "Wichtigste Regeln des Waddle 8" draufsteht. Gerda: Ach, da wo Regel 7 "Gib kein Buch ohne Erlaubnis her" steht?! Kirby: Haben wir keine Kopie? Gerda: Nein... Kirby: Außerdem leite ich doch... Gerda: AH! Gerda: Du bist passé! Gerda: Ich bin jetzt da! Gerda: Wegen deiner Geldverschwendung, Gehalt von 10000€ im Monat, hättest du wohl gerne! Gerda: Ich hab es mal auf 2500 runtergesetzt! Kirby: Wie kann ich denn Geld ausgeben,wenn ich keins hab? Gerda: Du hast etwas, das nennt sich Bakkonto, noch nie auf der Bank gewesen?! Kirby: Doch, dahinten steht eine, sitz ich gerne drauf! Gerda: Nein... du pinker Gummiball, nicht das, sondern das Gebäude namens Bank! Kirby: Oh Mist, da fällt mir ein, ich schulde Meta noch 5 Euro! Gerda: Die kann ich ihm geben. Gerda: Von deinem Gehalt. Kirby: Also.... leihe ich dir Geld, das du dann Meta gibst? Gerda: Leihen? Du bist ja lustig, ich nehm es direkt von deinem Montaslohn und pack es bei Meta drauf! Kirby: Ähm.... Meta leiht mir was, was dann bei ihm zu viel erscheint? Hä? Gerda: Du kriegst weniger Bares und Meta mehr, dann hast du keine Schulden mehr bei ihm, das nennt sich rechnen. Kirby: Dafür nehm ich immer den Taschenrechner! Gerda: Genau, der ist genauer, und weiß eher das Datum als du... Kirby: Weißt du, was mein Vater mal zu mir gesagt hat? Gerda: Nein... woher auch? Kirby: Vielleicht hast du es ja mitgehört oder ich hab es dir gesagt? Gerda: Nein... Kirby: Er hat gesagt: "Wenn es darum geht, 'ne geistige Leuchte zu sein, bin ich eine 10 Watt Birne!" Kirby: 10! Das ist doch voll viel! Gerda: Wenn du meinst... Gerda schaut gelangweilt auf die Uhr... Gerda: WAS?! Kirby: Was denn? Gerda: Du hast eine ganze halbe Stunde vertrödelt! Kirby: Laut meiner Uhr ist es erst fünf nach Pommes-Sauce! Gerda: Die Zeit müssen wir nacharbeiten, sonst gibt es keinen Feierabend! Kirby schläft. Gerda legt die Hände auf Kirby drauf... Kirby: Nicht schon aufstehen Mama, es ist doch erst 9 Uhr... Gerda: Nein, noch nicht 9, erst 6! Kirby läuft der Sabber die Wange runter... Gerda friert Kirby ein und geht mit ihm zur Bank. Kirby: AAAAUUUUTSCH IST DAS KALT! Kirby: Gerda, was ist denn los? Schon morgen? Gerda: Nein, noch Abend! Gerda: Wir sehen dein Konto ein! Kirby: Mein was? Gerda: Gerda antwortet nicht mehr und schleppt ihn bis zum Bankschalter. Gerda: Einmal Kontoauszug bitte... Gerda: (...) Gerda: Lass mal sehen... Kirby: (50000000000000000000000€-) Gerda: Ich hab eine Idee... Kirby: Welche? Gerda rechnet. Gerda: He da hinter dem Bankschalter! Einmal 3/4 des Kontos ans Waddle 8 überweisen! Angestellter: Wird erledigt! Kirby: Gerda, dir ist bewusst, das da Reifenfrost draufsteht? Gerda: Nein, da steht nicht mein Name drauf... da steht Kirby Faulpelz drauf! Kirby: Das bin ich nicht! Kirby: Ich heiße Kirby Taraum! Gerda: Monatliches Gehalt im letzten Jahr: 10000 € Gerda: Das kannst nur du sein! Kirby: Aber schau mal, ganz klein unten links, Konto gehört seit Oktober 08 Gerda Reifenfrost! Gerda: Das wüßte ich aber! Gerda: Da hätte ich den König schon längst aus seiner Burg gekauft! Kirby: Du hast soviel Geld? Gerda: Nein! Gerda: Woher denn?! Kirby: Wie kannst du das dann machen? Gerda: Ich zwackte schließlich nicht 7500 € monatlich vom Waddle 8 Haushalt ab! Kirby: Warum ist das Waddle 8 dann in letzter Zeit so staubig? Gerda: Warum bist du rosa? Weil du das Ding putzen wirst! Unter meiner und Bimers Aufsicht! Kirby: Ich verputze gerne alle Vorräte des Waddle 8! Gerda: Jaaa, gut dass du mich daran erinnerst... Kirby: (hat mir nur vor letzten Dienstag etwas Ärger mit den Waddle Dees eingebracht) Gerda: He da, noch mal 10% umbuchen! Gerda: Soooo.... Kirby schläft wieder... Gerda: Jetzt können wir gehen. Du schläfst, ich lass dich da. Morgen früh um 8! Kirby:... Kirby: Schnaaaaarch... Gerda ist aus der Bank gegangen. Gerda: Ach ja, die Melone... Gerda: He da drüben! 2 Eimer Farbe! Gerda erschafft einen riesigen Eisball, die anderen streichen ihn an. Kirby kommt aus der Bank gerannt, der Sabber fliegt weg. Gerda: Kirby! Morgen früh um acht Uhr! Wenn du zu spät kommst, gibt es keine Pause! Kirby: Warum? Gerda: Obwohl... Gerda: Ich zieh dir für jede Fehlminute 20 € ab, mal sehen wie pünktlich du dann bist. Kirby: GERDA, DA HINTER DIR! RIESENMELONE! Gerda: Ich weiß... Kirby: Will haben! Gerda: Dann iss es, du bekommst aber keine wenn du Morgen nicht pünktlich da bist! Kirby: Riecht irgendwie nach Farbe... Gerda: Bis Morgen... Gerda ist weggegangen... Kirby: Na dann, guten Appetit! Kirby beißt in den Eisblock... Kirby: GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Musik MtaÄ - Moniki/Kelke, Nitzudan - Kirby Moniki nimmt die Kopfhörer ab, wodurch Kirby eine ordentliche Dröhnung abbekommt Kirby: MACH LEISER!!! Moniki: warum? Kirby: WEIL MEIN TROMMELFELL GERADE PLATZT!!! Moniki: das macht nichts, du bist eh schon hohl genug Kirby: MACH LEISER! Moniki: nein! Kirby: WAS?!? Moniki: bist du vom mond?! Moniki: das hört man so! Kirby: WAS HÖRT MAN WIE?!? Moniki: mit MITTLERER LAUTSTÄRKE! Kirby: MITTLERER NENNST DU DAS?!? ZEHN BAUSTELLEN DIREKT NEBEN MIR SIND NOCH EIN ZIRPEN DAGEGEN!!! Moniki: UND?! BIST DU NUR SO DUMM? Mittel heißt so, dass die Fenster nicht zerbrechen! Bis an die Grenze! Kirby: MEINE GRENZE IST ÜBERSCHRITTEN!!! Moniki: MIR EGAL! Kirby: ICH HOL MEINE MUSIK, WENN DU DEINE NICHT LEISER STELLST! Moniki: NIEMALS! ...gerade ausgegangen... na toll... Kirby: ES IST DOCH GENAUSO LAUT WIE VORHER! Moniki: Du Blitzlicht! Da steht dass es aus ist! LESEN sollte man können! Kirby: ICH KANN REDEN! UND EIN BLITZLICHT HAB ICH AUCH! Moniki: HAHAHAHA.... zu hohl! Das ist echt kelkig! Kirby: DAS IST WAS?!? Moniki: Pah, du kennst das ja noch nicht mal... Moniki: Muss ich doch nochmal auflegen Kirby: STELL DOCH MAL DIE VERDAMMTE MUSIK LEISER! Moniki: DIE IST GERADE AUS! Kirby: DIE IST ANNER ALS AN Moniki: T'ES STUPIDE? Kirby: WAS BIN ICH?!? Moniki: Ja genau... Moniki kehrt zum Musikhören zurück... Kirby: AAAAARGH! Kirby: MACH LEISER! Moniki: NIEMALS! Kirby: DIE ERDE EXPLODIERT SONST! Moniki: WERS GLAUBT! Kirby: ICH GLAUBS! Moniki: Du glaubst auch an nen grünen Himmel, und dass Kelke Angela Merkel heißt! Soviel dazu... Kirby: WER SAGT DAS?!? Moniki: Kelke Kirby: WER?!? Moniki: Kelke Fran Kirby: SO, JETZT REICHTS, JETZT KOMM ICH MIT MEINER MUSIK!!! Moniki: PAH! Kirby: KEIN PAH! Moniki: PAH PAH! Kirby: ES GEHT LOS, SEI RUHIG! Moniki: NE! Kirby: DOCH! Moniki: NEIN... Kirby: "DIE ANDERN FIND ICH ALLE DOOF!" "DU BIST SO ANDERS GANZ SPEZIELL!" Kirby: "DA IST EIN WORT DER WARNUNG ANGEBRACHT!" Moniki: Das soll Musik sein?! Moniki: Es gibt nur eine einzig wahre Musik! Moniki: Laut und kraftvoll! Kirby: "UND DANN AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN SIND SIE FORT!" Moniki: Mach das aus... Kirby: WAS?!? Moniki zieht die Pistole Kirby: WHA! Kirby: HIILFE! Moniki: UND? Machst du es aus? Kirby: WARUM! DAS LIED LIEF VOR EINIGEN JAHREN NOCH IM RADIO!!! Moniki: SO ALT GLEICH! Kirby: JA UND! ICH STEH AUF DIE KLASSIKER! Moniki: Tu das. Nur nicht hier. Kirby: WARUM NICHT! Moniki: Weil... ich sonst... Moniki: DER ANLAGE EIN NEUES LUFTLOCH VERPASSE! Moniki: UND DIR GLEICH MIT! Kirby: Ich bin eh der Meinung, das hier mal durchgelüftet werden muss... ... Kirby: WAS? MIR?!? Moniki: JA! Kirby: Komm, gerade du müsstest doch "Männer sind Schweine" von den Ärzten kennen! Kirby: und lieben! Moniki: Was soll das heißen?! Moniki: HE?! Kirby: WAS DAS HEISSEN SOLL?!? DER SONG IST TOTAL GENIAL! Kirby: ODER, WIE DIE KIDS SAGEN, COOL! Moniki: WAS HAST DU GESAGT?! ICH SOLLTE IHN KENNEN?! WAS WILLST DU MIR DAMIT SAGEN?!! Kirby: DAS DER BEKANNTER IST ALS ICH! Moniki: UND WARUM GERADE ICH?! Kirby: UND DU HÖRST DOCH EH DEN GANZEN TAG MUCKE, DARUM! Moniki: DIE LABERT WENIGSTENS NICHT SO NEN MIST WIE DU JEDE SEKUNDE WO DU DEN MUND OFFEN HAST! Kirby: Kirby drückt auf seinem MP3-Player "Reset" Kirby: ICH LABERE KEINEN MIST! Moniki: NE? Moniki: HAHAHA! Kirby: NE! Moniki: Was ich da gehört habe... Moniki: Einem Gegner zurufen "SIEH BLOSS NICHT DA RÜBER, ICH SOLL DICH ABLENKEN" Kirby: "WEIL MÄNNER NUN MAL SO SIND!" Moniki: Was? SO DUMM? Kirby: WER HAT DIR DAS ERZÄHLT!!! Moniki: META-KNIGHT! Kirby: "MÄDCHEN SEI DIR BESSER STETS BEWUSST: MÄNNER SIND SCHWEINE!" Kirby: Dieses Schwein... Moniki: JA, PINK UND RUND! OINK! Kirby:! JETZT SCHLÄGTS DREIZEHN! Kirby frisst seinen MP3-Player. Moniki: Du Leuchte Moniki: 13... Kirby wird "Popstar-Kirby"! Moniki: Ich sag dir, halt den Mund Moniki: oder ich stopf ihn dir! Kirby: "ROCK ROCK ROCK'N'ROLLL!" (mit Popstar-Kirbys "Talent") Kirby: "MÄNNER SIND SCHWEINE! TRAUE IHNEN NICHT MEIN KIND!" Moniki: Ich hab dich gewarnt... Kirby: "FÜR WAHRE LIEBE SIND SIE BLIND!" Moniki nimmt ihre Hand, die sie zur Faust geballt hat Kirby: "WAS NICHT BEI DREI AUF DEN BÄUMEN IST!" Moniki haut einmal kräftig zu... Kirby: AUTSCH! Moniki: BIST DU JETZT RUHIG?! Kirby spuckt seinen MP3-Player wieder aus. Moniki: Gut so... Kirby: Mein Player! Moniki: He, da wächst die Leere, so mit ohne Inhalt in deinem Dickschädel! Kirby: MEIN PLAYER! ER HAT SO KNACKIG GESCHMECKT! Moniki: DU SCHMECKST AUCH KNA... BAH! ABARTIG! Kirby: Woher willst du das wissen? Moniki: Würg... allein schon wie du aussiehst... Moniki: Da schüttelt es mich ganz... Kirby: wie soll ich denn aussehen? Kirby: ich bin ein pinker Edelknödel! Moniki: HAHAHAHA Moniki: DANN WERF ICH DICH DYNA BLADE ZUM FRASS VOR! Kirby: Wat für nem Vieh? Moniki: Das, das gerade am Fenster kratzt und "Hunger" von sich gibt. Kirby: Ich hör nix Moniki: Du Leuchte, nicht da VORNE! HINTER DIR! Kirby: Hinter mir ist ein Fenster, da kann dein Dyna Grade nicht sein Auf einmal Springt etwas hervor, aus dem Schreibtisch, sieht wie die billigste Verkleidung von Dyna Blade überhaupt aus... Kirby: WAAAHRG EIN MONSTER!!! Kelke: AHAHAHAHAHA! ZUM TOTKELKEN! Kirby: ZUM WAAAAAAAAH WAS?! Kelke: "ICH BIN LUSTIG! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!", sagt Dyna Blade Kirby: HÄ? Kombiniere. Moniki hat "Kelken" gesagt und das Monster sagt das es lustig ist... heißt das, das Monster ist... KELKE?! WAAAAARGH! KELKE IST EIN MOSNTER!!! Kelke: DU VOLLPFOSTEN! ICH BIN KEIN MONSTER! ABER DU BIST DRAUF REINGEFALELEN! Hahahahaha.... Kirby: OH! DU MONSTER HAST MICH REINGELEGT! Kirby holt seinen Handstaubsauger Kelke: DAS LASS MAL BLEIBEN! Kirby: RUHE! WENN NIEMAND SICH RÜHRT, PASSIERT AUCH NICHTS! Moniki: Du Idiot, du hast vergessen, dass ich hier noch ne geladene Waffe hab? Kirby: ICH AUCH! TJAK TJAK! Moniki schießt zielsicher auf seine Pistole Kirby: AH! MEIN STAUBSAU.... ÄH... MEINE PISTOLE!!! Moniki: Hast du nun genug? Kirby: ICH HABE NOCH ANDERE FÄHIGKEITEN! Kelke: Jajajaja.... genau so nützlich wie du intelligent... Kirby: ALSO SEHR! Kelke:...im Gegenteil... hehehe... Kirby: LACH NICHT, ICH HAB MEINE PISTOEL WIEDER! Kelke: Sieh mir in die Augen, sieh nicht daran vorbei. Kirby: WAS HAST DU VOR! Kelke: Du bist in Trance. Kelke: Du lässt die Waffe fallen... Kirby: DAS GLAUBST DU! Kelke: DAS GIBTS DOCH NICHT! Moniki! Ich hab den Beweis, er ist dümmer wie ein Stück Brot, das bekomm ich sogar hypnotisiert... Kirby: Hä? Kelke: Genau... Kirby: Burot Kirby: Nie gehört Kirby: Wer ist das? Kelke: Sieh her. Moniki, du weißt... Moniki: Ja Kelke: ok... Kelke löscht die Gedanken aller im Raum, außer den eignenen und denen von Moniki. Kelke: Kirby, du wolltest gerade heimgehen! Moniki: Wir machen dann hier zu. Kirby: wollte ich? Kelke: Ja... Moniki: Ja. Kirby: Ok Kirby: Bis dann Allein im W8, stehen sich Moniki und Kelke gegenüber. "Das war lustig, aber das sollten wir nicht zu oft machen...", sagt Moniki. "Warum nicht?", sagt Kelke. "Das mit dir zu machen macht echt Spaß!" "Ah, danke Kelke...", antwortet sie. "Du wirst nicht weiter arbeiten, oder?", fragt Kelke. "Nope. Warum?" "Lass uns was unternehmen, als 'Belohnung'" "Ok..? Ehm... was schwebt dir vor?" Kirby klopft Kelke: WAS?! Moniki: Es ist geschlossen! Kelke: Also, wo war ich, Moniki... wie wärs wenn wir mal sehen, was im Park neues ist? Moniki: Im Park? Kelke: Also ob ein Wochenmarkt ist. Hab das mal gelesen... Moniki: Klar, gehen wir. Kirby schließen wir ein, sollte er nochmal reinwollen... hehe... Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}